omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/"The Curse" = Kriemhild Gretchen
Summary Hello people, normally I don't make blogs of this nature but this one is going to be a bit lengthy (like usual with my blogs). Today's explanation post sits in a grey area between an explanation post and debunk post. While it isn't intended to be either, it kinda achieves both. Now specifically this blog is meant to address the situation of Kriemhild Gretchen not being the witch that appears in Episode 12. There has been some confusions with official statements within production guides and I'm here to explain that there's more to this than simply that entity being a completely seperate character as opposed to another fragment of Kriemhild Gretchen's indentity. Trust me, this blog is going to get a bit confusing but bare with me here. With that being said, let's get to the meat of this blog Explanation of "The Curse" & Kriemhild Gretchen Situation To sum up this situation, It basically stems from the production book. In the book it describes the following passages: “誰でもないマジョ”, which means "Witch that belongs to nobody" and “全てのマホウ少女の絶望から生まれた空気人形”, which means''' "Airballoon doll born from all magical girls' griefs". Now with that being said, many have thought of this as a confirmation that the entity that appears in Episode 12 isn't Krimehild but a seperate entity dubbed "The Curse". Another thing that also makes people come to this conclusion is when it alsolists both characters as seperate entities . These things have lead to the belief that Kriemhild Gretchen isn't actually the character that appeared but basically was an entirely different character that represents the ultimate curse The Confusion/Misconceptions Contrary '''to popular belief, this doesn't actually confirm that the unnamed witch that appears in Episode 12 isn't The Kriemhild Gretchen and that can actually be deduced as a last-minute change or an error. Further elborating on this claim, alot of things that appear in the official guide actually differ from the anime, such as Sakaya's church , which when compared to the anime looks different than how described in the book. Another example of changes in the guidebook that later are changed in the anime are Kyubey having expressions despite being infamously known for having no expression. Now what this indicates is that either this was an original idea that's later scrapped in the final product or this was a last minute change. This opens the door to many possibilities, including #it's "nobody witch" in the same way regular Gretchen is the "witch of salvation", so it's just describing Gretchen's altered style. #It's Madoka's witch, like Gretchen, except not named Gretchen because whatever it is that generates witch names got messed up by her wish. #It's a composite witch like Walpurgis, so even though the base is Gretchen, Gretchen ended up as just a part of a larger whole. #It's a completely different witch created out of pure grief and isn't the witch form of a magical girl, which wrecks every interpretation of that scene, the entire plot, and the witch mechanics. #They changed it, or that was a work in progress nickname instead of a canonical statement. Now with that being said, we can assume that this witch is still Kriemhild as all possibilities point to the entity still being Kriemhild and the possibility it is a seperate character goes against everything that's been established within Madoka Magica. so either way, "The Curse" in actuality is still Krimehild Gretchen Conclusion In the end, "The Curse" and the belief they exist spawns with a confusion regarding the production guides and basically it's existence would contradict everything we know in Madoka Magica. In the end, this entity is still Kriemhild Gretchen and all stuff within the production notes are likely original ideas that got changed later in the final product Category:Blog posts Category:Madoka Magica Category:Misconception Posts